


Baba Jaga

by bachaboska



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Viggo has two sons.His legitimate heir Iosef is an idiot.His illegitimate son Santino (from a dangerous romance with Italian Mob Wife) turns out to be gay. And in love. With his associate. His Baba Jaga. Needless to say, Viggo is not happy.Or where Viggo just wish his son would choose any other person to fuck than the Boogeyman





	Baba Jaga

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimers: Nor music nor boys (and movie) are mine...if they were i'd be rich i wouldn't be living in Poland...:P

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Devil and The Bogeyman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913709) by [RenkaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkaWrites/pseuds/RenkaWrites)




End file.
